Numb
by Maz Kazama
Summary: When Jack and Jonas are captured it's up to Jonas to protect Jack but can Jack put his pride aside and let himself be protected?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: To read a better formatted and all on one page version of this fic you can find it at my homepage which can be accessed from my profile page.**

**If I owned Stargate SG-1 would be a 5 man team but alas, 'tis not so. I'm not making any money from this fic and I'm just writing it for fun. **

**AN: Well, I don't usually do slash pairings or write in first person so this is a bit of an unusual fic for me. I hopeyou all like it and if you don't...don't flame me too bad okay? Thanks. **

**" speech" Thoughts> **

Okay….this isn't good, in fact, this is most definitely not good. On the bright side nothing hurts so that eliminates the idea of being shot with a zat. Great. That only leaves about a million methods of being knocked unconscious. On the plus side, not having to put with the accompanying headache that usually accompanies a period of unconsciousness makes it a lot easier to concentrate on thinking about how I got into this situation. As far as I can remember, there were no problems before leaving Earth and the trip through the wormhole was nothing out of the ordinary, well….not to me anyway. So, that leaves me…right back where I started. Great.

I finally pluck up the courage to open my eyes, the sight that greets me isn't particularly remarkable, just you're average prison cell, no windows, stone walls and floor, one heavy steel door, a stone bench jutting from the wall. I think this is a good thing, no force-fields, I laugh slightly, Carter'll be disappointed. That thought immediately brings my attention to the fact that the other members of my team are no where in sight, I can't here them either. I find myself repeating my earlier thoughts.

"This is not good." Well, my voice still works and I can hear myself speak so my hearing's fine. This is a little strange to say the least. Never before have I woken up in a cell with NO aches and pains, with no injuries. "This is too…safe." I sigh and finally decide to sit-up, I don't see what difference it'll make but it's something to do while I wait for…something to happen. Taking a breath I try to pull myself up to a sitting position. Nothing. I try again. Nothing. Not even a twitch in my limbs. "I knew it." I sigh, I can't sit up, I can't even move. "Shit! I knew this was too good to be true." I curse, trying to let my anger override any other feelings I have but I can't stop the hot flush that turns my cheeks red or the inevitable speeding up of my heartbeat that accompanies my distress.

I lay there for a while, expecting my muscles to cramp up from however long I've been slumped in this position. I wish I could check my watch to see how long I've been here, but my right wrist is trapped under my body. My body feels numb and swollen, like I've pins and needles all over. I don't know if that's from whatever they've done to me or from laying still for so long but I sure wish someone would someone would come talk to me, interrogate me even, I'm bored. Not to mention lonely. My voice is hoarse from yelling, if whoever did this to me can hear me they're probably wishing they'd paralysed that part of my body too.

I'm finally drifting back to sleep, nothing else to do, when the door opens. My instincts scream at me to get me to my feet, reach for my weapons but of course I remain laying on the floor…a very intimidating sight I'm sure.

"Hey!" I call out, trying to raise my gaze to look at the door but I can't turn my head and my the strain hurts my eyes. "Excuse me…" I try again but my only answer is a loud thud and a soft moan and the door slams shut. My eyes immediately snap to the sound of the moan and I'm greeted with the sight of-"Jonas!" I yell, focusing on the limp figure slumped against the opposite wall to me. He's trembling slightly but I can't tell if he's under the same effects as me. That's not my number one concern however, I'm more worried about the blood trickling from the top of his skull down one side of his bruised face. "JONAS!" I yell again, louder. No response. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how long it takes Jonas to come around but I can't deny I'm relieved when he does. It had seemed an eternity of watching him lying there, shaking, trembling…bleeding. My relief is tripled when he moves one of his arms and blearily tries to touch his head. Whatever the Hell they've done to him, at least it isn't what they did to me.  
"Jonas?" I say quietly, not wanting to make his obvious headache any worse and he slowly turns his head to look at me.  
"Colonel?" He says, relief and confusion evident in his voice.  
"Yeah, Jonas, it's me. Are you okay?" I ask and he nods warily, his fingers still lingering over the sticky mass of blood in his hair.  
"Yeah, I-I think so." He says, his voice stronger than before. What happened Sir?" he asks and I shrug my shoulders…or try to. "Are you alright Colonel?" He asks, obviously noticing the fact I haven't moved a muscle below my neck since he woke up.  
"Err, I would have to say no." I answer a little snappily and he frowns.  
"No?" He says with an inquisitive frown and I nod.  
"No." I say as conformation.  
"As in no-no?" His eyes are wide now, with what looks suspiciously like worry in them.  
"Yes Jonas." I grind out. "No as in no." Panicking, he gets to his feet and walks a little shakily over to me.  
"What's…what's wrong?" He asks, kneeling beside me, "Are you in pain?" His voice is laced with concern and those green eyes are ripe with sincerity despite the fact there's blood dripping into them.  
"I can't move." I tell him and his eyes grow even wider.  
"Oh…" He's looking around panicking. "Oh….okay, wh-what happened?" He asks. "Don't worry." He continues, not giving me a chance to answer. "Just don't panic." His hands are shaking like mad and his eyes are darting from side to side. "Just don't worry, I read a book about this, now, it's possible you may have broken your back but d-don't panic, okay. Don't worry, there are a number of other reasons, much less serious now-"  
"JONAS!" I yell and he jumps slightly and coughs, I can't believe he's said all that without taking a breath. "Jonas, I'm not panicking." I assure, hoping I sound a little more confident than I actually feel. "Jonas, just help me sit up, alright?" Jonas leans back slightly, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.  
"Sir, I-I" He's started with sir, that means he's nervous. "Sir, Colonel, I don't think that's such a great idea." He says slowly, flinching at the glare I give him. "...Colonel, Sir." He adds meekly.  
"Jonas, just do it." I sigh, "I've been staring at the same spot for hours, I need a change of scenery." He looks at the floor, looks at me, looks to the left, looks back at the floor. "Jonas…" I sigh in frustration and he bites his bottom lip nervously.  
"Maybe I should check if it's broken. Can I at least do that Sir?" He asks and I sigh.  
"Alright, just, try not to bleed on me too much." I joke but Jonas frowns softly, reaching up once again to finger the bloody gash still oozing blood. "It's a joke Jonas." I assure and he smiles tentatively, obviously not sure whether to laugh or not. "Just see to my damn back." I sigh, rolling my eyes and he nods, leaning over me and placing a hand just above my hip, his hands are warm and my muscle clenches in reaction to his touch. Gradually he moves his hand round just above my ass, I can't tell if he's putting any pressure on or not and I turn to look at his hand.  
"Keep still." He murmurs, his voice a little lower than normal, his teeth biting down gently on his lower lip, his hand gently sliding just above the curve of my ass. He moves around slowly, still applying that little amount of pressure, and my eyes are rooted on he look of concentration on his face as he gently nips his lower lip with his teeth. He closes his eyes lightly for a second and then rocks back on his heels. "Jonas?" I ask, wanting a verdict and he swallows heavily a few times.  
"I-I don't think that it's broken." He stammers. And I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Alright." I sigh. "Now get me up." Jonas nods shakily.  
"Yes Sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I know the chapters are short and there's not much to comment on but hopefully the story will get better as it goes along. **

It's not long after when the door opens again and Jonas quickly gets to his feet. I make to do the same without thinking, before remembering my situation and cursing aloud.  
"Damn." I curse and turn my attention to Jonas who's backing away slowly from something I can't see. "Jonas?" I call curiously, is that fear I can see in his eyes? "Jonas, talk to me, what's going on?"  
"I-I…" I watch as he shakes his head quickly from side to side and then holds his chin up, jutting out his jaw. "They're here Colonel." He said, his voice sounds confident but I can tell it's false.  
"Who-" I start but I stop talking as two figures enter the room. I don't need Carter to tell me they're not human, the green skin and metal scales down their backs, arms and legs sort of gives that away. "Hey!" I call out and they turn their heads towards me. "Err…" I look to the side briefly, wishing, not for the first time, that I had thought of something to say before I started speaking. "Hi." I finish lamely and Jonas, shoots a confused look at me. I look back raising my eyebrows and shrugging. Jonas rolls his eyes seemingly subconsciously and opens his mouth to speak, I know what's coming now.  
"Please, we mean you no harm. We're peaceful explorers from planet Earth." God that line is getting old. "I'm Jonas and this is Colonel O'Neil." Jonas continues and then pauses, utterly confused by the being's lack of a reaction from his speech. "Err…" He glances to the side, mirroring my previous movements. "Hi?" He says hesitantly, giving a little wave for effect and I can't help but chuckle, mimicking the glare he had given me earlier. He doesn't smile back….I don't blame him. He backs away instinctively when one of the beings reaches towards him, his hand straying to the still bleeding gash on his head.  
"Come." One of the beings speaks in a heavily accented voiced and alarm bells start going off in my head.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." I drawl, there's warning in my voice, not that I could do anything to them anyway in my current condition, it's just a force of habit really.  
"Come!" The first being repeats and Jonas looks down to me. I nod.  
"Jonas…"I start before realising who I'm talking to, this is the guy that killed my best friend. I cut off my sentimental speech and quickly draw an impassive mask over my face. "Don't tell them anything." I order. My voice doesn't come out as cold and unfeeling as I would like but Jonas finches from it nevertheless. I feel bad, No. I quickly correct myself, I don't .


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter is so pathetically short. Expect an update soon. **

Minutes later and I've given up any pretence that I don't care as Jonas's screams echo down the corridor and into my cell. In between screams he's sobbing something that sounds a lot like 'no'. There's a repetitive cracking sound, accompanied every time by a scream. I swallow heavily when the screams stop and fear the worst. He's either dead or unconscious when they throw him back in the cell. His shirt's gone and his back is covered with bleeding stripes, rimmed with purple bruises.  
"Jonas?" I call out cautiously, "Jonas!" I yell when he doesn't answer me and slowly, agonisingly he turns his head towards me.  
"C-colonel?" His voice is hoarse from screaming and weak with pain but he's alive. He's alive and I wish I didn't feel so relieved about it. Quickly masking my concerned expression I feel my eyes grow cold as I look upon him.  
"Jonas, what happened? What did they want?" He coughs weakly and takes a shaky breath, I don't want to imagine the pain he's in. "Jonas, talk to me." I order and he quickly starts to speak.  
"Th-they're." He starts, gasping when he tries to shift to a more comfortable position, "Experimenting. They-they wanted t-to do to…" He breaks off into another bout of shivering and coughing for a few moments and with every second that passes I feel a little bit of my Colonel composure slip away. "To-to me what they d-did to you. I-it didn't work." He states plainly, finishing with, "They got mad."  
"Do they know about the Iris?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"Don' t think so." His voice is slurred with fatigue and pain and I sigh.  
"Get some sleep Jonas." I order and the look of relief in his eyes is unbelievable, had he been waiting for my permission for him to rest? He quickly mumbles,  
"Thanks Sir." And he's out of it. I sigh, that's probably best for him right about now. I wouldn't have minded shifting position again though, staring at this wall is getting mighty old.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: God I hate the formatting on this site... A slightly longer chapter here, I have no idea why these chapters are so short,I just seem to findgood points at which to stop them and...well never mind. Enjoy.**

It doesn't take him long to come back around, the bleeding's stopped, the cuts look pretty shallow. Shallow, but that doesn't mean they didn't hurt. He seems a little more alert this time and he manages to sit himself upright with only a few whimpers.  
"How you doing Jonas?" I ask, unable to keep up my façade of hatred. He turns to me with a little grin.  
"Been better." He shrugs, immediately regretting the movement and then gives another tiny smile. "How you doing?" I laugh.  
"Well, I'm sick of staring at this wall." I sigh and he cracks another weak grin.  
"The other three aren't much better." He laughs and I raise my eyebrows.  
"Jonas?" My tone is wary, "Was that a joke?" He glances at me tentatively and then nods.  
"Y-yes Sir. Sorry, was it not funny? I thought….well I was just trying to lighten"  
"Jonas." I cut him off and he nods. "That was pretty good." The gasp he gives seems melodramatic but I can tell it's not false. I think that could've been the first compliment I've ever given him, if I'd known how happy it would make him, maybe I would've done it a little sooner.  
"Thanks Sir." He's positively glowing with pride.  
"You think you could move me Jonas? I wanna sit against that wall." I can't believe I'm actually asking Jonas for HELP, inside I'm burning with humiliation but I won't give the satisfaction of showing it.  
"Oh." His tone has none of the mocking I had expected, "Yeah, of course." He's quick to move and I desperately try to find some ulterior motive behind actions. Unsuccessfully. He just generally seems to want to help. He's soon got me under the arms and is dragging me to the wall of the cell. I can hear him trying to suppress his whimpers of pain as he drags me the small distance. He props me up against the wall and then a sudden spark comes into his eyes as he sits cross-legged opposite me. "Oh. I forgot!" He breaks into one of those irritatingly contagious smiles and I force myself to keep my face straight. "Your back isn't broken!" He announces happily and I breathe out deeply. "It's just a drug." Jonas continues obviously over the moon about his new discovery. "I heard them talking in…" He faces darkens for a second and he swallows heavily before shaking it off and continuing. "They were talking about it and why it wouldn't work on me. They said it would start to wear off on you soon, you should start to get some feeling back in…." He grabs my wrist to check the time. "…two more hours." He finally finishes with another big grin and I narrow my eyes.  
"Won't they just do it again?" I ask and his grin slips a little as he looks to the side briefly.  
"Well…yeah…I guess but…..at least now we know it's nothing permanent right?" His tone is once again back to its normal irritating cheerfulness. I sigh.  
"I guess." He gives me a grin and pats me on the shoulder.  
"That's the spirit." I roll my eyes, this is going to be a looooooong incarceration.


	6. Chapter 6

The feeling's only starting to come back to my legs when those blasted green things come again. Jonas is immediately on his feet, spinning around to face them with the most ferocious glare I've ever seen him give. His eyes are such a dark shade of green they're almost black and his teeth are bared. His fists are clenched at his sides and his knees are slightly bent in a fighting stance. One of the things extends a green finger towards me and mutters. "Come." I frown softly. I can't do anything to fight them but Jonas looks like he's about to.  
"Jonas." I start warily, "Jonas stand down." I order and he looks over at his shoulder at me. "I won't let them take you in there Sir." He juts his jaw out. "Not when you can't defend yourself." I have no idea what he's talking about, I can handling a little whipping.  
"Jonas..." I sigh, my frown deepening, "Just move aside." I order but he doesn't flinch. "No." His voice is determined and I know nothing I say will change his mind. I try anyway.  
"Come on Jonas, I can handle-" "No!" He cuts me off, his voice sounding desperate. The green thing, obviously irritated by this, punches Jonas square in the jaw, it's so fast even I don't see it coming. He didn't stand a chance I say to myself as he falls to the ground. It therefore comes as a shock to both the alien and myself when Jonas brings his legs, in a scissor motion on the green thing's leg, obviously forgetting about the metal plating. A howl of pain from Jonas. Now he remembers. That green thing's pissed now, it's looking down on Jonas with a look of pure contempt. "Jonas!" I call out and he looks up, just in time to receive a fist to his face. The green thing grabs him by his hair and drags him out of the room, my eyes lock with his for a brief second and then the door slams shut and he's gone. "Shit." I curse, wanting to lift one of my numbed hands and hit something. I can't of course but I do manage to twitch a finger. "Well…" I sigh, "It's a start at least." 


	7. Chapter 7

There's not so much screaming this time, just a lot of dull, repetitive 'thuds'. Not that that's much better, they've either gagged him or he's unconscious. I seriously hope it's the latter although I doubt it. He really pissed them off. For me. He pissed them off…for me. I mean, he must've known he didn't stand a chance against those things. I can still see the feral look in his eyes as he glared at that thing, I can't believe that was my gentle Jonas. Bollocks. Did I just think of him as 'my' Jonas? Oh no…no no no no. I am gonna stop that train of thought right there. Right now. He's on his feet when they push him into the cell this time but as soon as the door shuts he sinks to his knees and then topples onto his side. "Jonas?" I call out cautiously…I seem to be doing that a lot recently. He rolls over until he's facing me and I almost cry. Almost. His face is a mess of bruises and cuts, a bruise on his right eye has swollen it shut. He has a split in his lip and it looks as though that head wound has opened again. "God Jonas…" I sigh, not wanting to think of anything comforting to say. I'm still trying to convince myself that I hate him. Slowly he lifts his head a fraction of an inch until my brown eyes lock with his. He's crying. Oh God, he's crying. Silently of course, he might not even know he's doing it but it breaks my heart. "Jonas, come here." My voice is hoarse but he obeys anyway sitting beside me, wincing as his back makes contact with the wall. His arms are trembling with the effort of supporting himself and I sigh. "Lie down." I say softly and he obeys without thinking, nestling his head in my lap. "Was it bad?" I ask, already knowing the answer and he nods, too exhausted to put up any kind of 'brave-soldier' front.  
"Yeah." His voice breaks as he speaks and he won't look at me.  
"More experiments?" I ask and he shakes his head weakly. "No." He still won't look up at me.  
"Then what?" I ask, "Jonas, talk to me." I continue when he doesn't speak. "They were just mad this time…Sir." His words are slurred and I shake my head.  
"Why Jonas?" I ask, "Why'd you let them take you instead of me?" I feel a shiver run through him and he casts a glance up at me.  
"I-I…" He looks away and trails off. "I thought it was the right thing to do Sir." He finishes but I get the feeling that wasn't what he really wanted to say. "W-was I wrong?" He asks and I wince.  
"Well, it was the right thing to do Jonas." I start but my tone isn't appreciative. "But sometimes the right thing to do….isn't the right thing to do." He coughs weakly and I can imagine the confused expression on his face. "I-I don't understand…Sir." He stammers and I run a hand through his hair. Yep, now I can move my whole hand…lucky me.  
"No." I shake my head. "Of course you don't. But you don't have do this just to prove yourself." He laughs weakly, breaking into a harsh cough. "I-I know Colonel." He whispers, his voice weak from coughing. "On-on Kelowna, the strong protect the weak." He continues quietly, "And, at the minute…you can't defend yourself." He breaks off into another bout off coughing. "Besides…I don't want you to get hurt." And with that my heart breaks all over again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Ack. I hope this formatting turns out OK. I wasn't gonna put any more of these chapters up but I've got some really nice reviews and people seem to be enjoying my fic. so I'll keep on truckin' lol. Thanks for the help everyone, I hope this formatting works.**

It's only a few minutes later when he falls asleep but I remain awake, that one phrase echoing around in my head. I don't want you to get hurt. Why am I hoping there's more to that statement than just a military relationship. Why am I even thinking about anything he's saying at all? I just feel sorry for him, that's it. I just feel sorry for him. Maybe if I say that enough times I can convince myself it's really what I feel.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

By the time Jonas wakes up, I can move normally although I still have that tingling feeling in my feet and hands. He seems to be in less pain this time but I'm still worried, I don't want him going back in that room again, I don't know if he could take another session in there…I don't know if I could take another session of him in there. So yes, I admit, I did care about him…a little.

"Hey Jonas…" I say quietly and he looks up at me, suddenly realising where he had fallen asleep. Quickly he manoeuvres himself so he's sitting upright and slightly away from me. His eyes are downcast and he keeps fidgeting with a loose thread on his trousers…its only then that I notice. "Jonas?" I start warily and he looks up. I can't help but chuckle. "Are you blushing?" He swallows and looks down at the floor. He is! He's blushing! God that's adorable. Oh man, I just thought of Jonas as adorable….that is NOT good.

"Sorry sir." Jonas murmurs and I can't help but smile.

"Never mind." I sigh, sub-consciously running a hand through my hair and Jonas gives a gasp.

"You can move!" He exclaims and I suddenly remember I haven't told him, he was probably too out of it to remember me stroking his hair…God I hope so.

"Uh yeah." I nod, distracted by the huge grin on his face,

"I knew it wasn't permanent!" He says with a sigh and a giant smile. "…but what a relief." He smiles, laying back in the cell. I can't help but grin too, man that smile is contagious. "So now you've got a plan for us to get out of here, right?" He continues and his eyes…well eye….is shining with hope but his voice is laced with desperation, wariness, pleading. I was right, he can't take another session in there. I can't do it, I can't say not to him, I can't bear to watch his hope shatter….for some strange reason I don't want to disappoint him. At the same time I can't lie to him, I have no plan and I can't give him any false hope.

"Err." I start and he falters, that smile slipping a little. "Sir?" "There's no need for a plan Jonas, Carter and Teal'c will be along to rescue us any minute now." I say with a smile which I hope looks more genuine than it actually is. Obviously it doesn't as Jonas sits back up with a dejected sigh, his shoulders slumped. "They will Jonas." I'm quick to assure and he nods.

"Yes sir."

He doesn't believe a word I'm saying.


	9. Chapter 9

We're both awake when the green things come again and this time I'm able to get to my feet as well as Jonas. …Jonas….He looks petrified, he's shaking like a leaf and he's slowly edging closer and closer towards me.

"Jack…Jack I don't wanna go back in there." His voice is shaking as much as his body and he's so scared he can't even pretend to be brave.

"Jonas, Jonas relax." I whisper to him as the green things advance closer. "Jonas, we need to make a break for the door." I glance at the bruises on his face and legs. "Can you make it?" I ask warily and he nods determinedly.

"Yes sir."

"On my mark." The green things are only a metre away now. "Mark!" I yell and Jonas makes a dash for it, I follow quickly. I don't even see the thing stick it's arm out and jab me in the shoulder. I feel myself slumping to the floor but seconds later that familiar numb feeling is back. I don't have time to concentrate on that however as I hear Jonas give a scream of pain and I instinctively try to turn my head to reach the source of the sound. It doesn't work of course and I have to strain my eyes to see what's wrong. It's obvious Jonas hasn't got much father than I have, one of the aliens has him in a hold, his arms pinned behind his back. He's still fighting them though and I have to admit, I'm impressed. His legs are kicking madly at the thing but not having any effect and they're…Oh God…they're dragging him away. "Jonas!" I yell out, more of a reflex than anything and he yells back.

"Colonel! Colonel help me!" His voice is desperate, almost hysterical as they drag him out the door and all I can do is watch. "No!" His voice becomes more desperate and so does his thrashing as they open the door. "NO! No! Colonel! Colonel help me! Please! Jack! Colonel! Please!" I can hear him pleading and screaming all they way down the corridor. And then I hear nothing. Silence. I'm still slumped on the floor but I'm facing the door, at least now I'll be able to see the minute he comes back in.

Hours later and I'm starting to worry. Well….'starting to' would be a lie, I've been worrying ever since they took him away but now I'm REALLY worried and yes, I have to admit it. I am worried about Jonas Quinn. Although, nobody else needs to know that do they? Especially not Jonas. God I wonder what he's going through. The poor kid's never been so beat up before, it must be pretty darn confusing for him. And he's doing all this for you. The voice in my head reminds me. It's your fault he's in there, if you had come up with a better plan they wouldn't have caught him. "Oh shut up…" I grumble to myself. I realise I'm arguing with myself again but I don't care-after all I've been through I can allow myself to go a little crazy, I reason with myself. If the situation hadn't been so dire I might have laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ack O.o;; Sorry if this appears in people's inboxes twice. I accidentally uploaded the wrong file so some people might have gotten a sneak peek at the next chapter lol. Anyway, sorry for the screw up XD - enjoy **

As soon as they throw him back in the cell I curse. I don't even need to get a good look at his face to know it's bad, it's covered in bruises and cuts but my attention is drawn to the blood. It's everywhere. His face is red with it. It's dripping from a huge gash across his forehead, from little scrapes all over his face, from his broken nose, from a split in his lip, from just about everywhere.

"You bastards!" I can't help but scream "You fucking bastards!" I'm ordering every muscle in my body to move but I'm still slumped pathetically against the wall. I think if I had been able to move I would've ripped their scaly heads off their necks, metal plating or not. They simply sneer at me, baring pointed teeth and I wonder if they showed Jonas that same malicious expression. "Bastards…" I mutter and the green things simply sneer even harder and move to slam the door. I brace myself for the noise of the door slamming but instead I am greeted with a noise that sounds like thunder. I probably would've thought it was thunder I it weren't for the vibrating of the floor underneath me and the shaking of the walls. The lights are flickering and I can hear the sounds of glass smashing. The green things can apparently hear the same as me because, I note with some satisfaction, those smirks are wiped from their faces and they're muttering to each other. If Jonas was coherent enough he could probably understand what they're saying but he's barely conscious and I doubt he even knows the things are there. When I look back to the green things I'm greeted with an empty space. And I know this is it! This is the chance we've been waiting for but with me paralysed and Jonas beaten almost to death I don't see how we can capitalise.

"Jonas!" I call out and he flinches at my voice, not fully aware of who I am yet. "Jonas, it's me, it's Colonel O'Neill." He gives a groan and lifts his head up.

"C-co…" He breaks off into a bout of coughing and I cringe when he spits out blood.

"Shhh. Don't talk." I tell him. "We need to get out of here." I order and he frowns. I don't know if he knows the door is open, or even where he is for that matter. "Jonas! Jonas I need you to stand up." I know I'm asking the impossible of him, he's exhausted, he can barely lift his head let alone get to his feet but we're ever going to get out of here, and I hate to admit this, I need his help. "Jonas!" He hasn't moved, "Jonas, please listen to me. Unless you want those things to come and get you again you have to stand up!" I yell at him, I'm aware he probably has a concussion but shouting is only way I can get through the haze of pain in his mind. Anyway, Jonas seems to understand what I'm saying and I see his leg twitch. "Come on Jonas…." I encourage and he manages to get a knee under his body. The other leg, I notice with dismay, is trailing limply at a totally wrong angle to his body.

"I-I c-…I…" He's. Even speaking is too much effort for him.

"Shhh." I soothe. "Don't talk, just get up." He nods, his breaths coming in short bursts, punctuated by whimpers of pain. He gets to his knees, and then extends one arm to lean against the wall as he pulls himself up. The other arm, on the same side of has his injured leg, is pinned to his chest. His eyes are closed as he tries to recover from the pain and get some air into his lungs. "Okay." There's no hiding the relief in my voice. "Okay, Jonas, now get out of here. Get to the Stargate. Dial the Alpha site." He looks at me and I think I can see a frown under all that blood.

"B-but Sir…"

"GO!" I yell out and he flinches, almost loosing his balance. "Jonas, please, just get out of here." I plead, continually aware that Jonas is loosing time….and blood.

"No." His voice is a hoarse whisper as he stumbles forward towards me.

"Jonas!" I yell but he cuts me off.

"No." His voice is tearful, cracked as he grabs my hand with his good arm.

"Jonas…" My tone is softer this time but he isn't listening, all his efforts are focused on picking me up. I have no idea where he's getting the strength from but before I know it I'm slumped over his shoulders and somehow we're moving. I don't know how Jonas is doing any of this but I know he can't last long so for once when I tell him to keeping going I'm not chastising him – I'm supporting him. And not just because he's saving my skin in the process. I care whether Jonas Quinn lives or dies. And the thought scares me. It scares me more than I care to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry guys, it's a shorty :( I have another chapter written but it needs a wee bit of tweaking yet. I hope you enjoy it.  
Also, erased the symbols I used around thoughts. I'm really sorry if they don't appear :¬(**

I can feel Jonas' shoulders shaking as I lay limply over them, I can feel the tingling feeling lessening around my torso but I know it'll be a few hours before I can move properly again. A few hours that we can't afford to wait. Jonas' breathing is laboured as he stumbles blindly forward. He's sweating a cold sweat and his skin is unnaturally pale. My head keeps banging against his shoulder but I can see several puncture wounds in his upper arm, looks like they injected him with something. It would account for a lot - his violent shaking, the fever, the fact that despite his injuries he's still alive and walking. I don't want to think of the damage he's doing to his body but it can't be any worse than what would happen to him if we stayed in here…what would happen to both of us.

As we stumble forward I listen to Jonas' breathing, it sounds strange somehow. I listen to it for a few seconds more and then it hits me, he's crying…sobbing even. Even with the numbing of these drugs each step for him is agony and I know my dead weight on him must just be making each step even harder. But he's trying, he's trying so hard, and I know it hasn't even crossed his mind to put me down, to leave me here, not for a second. And I'm grateful. I'm more than grateful and I promise that if we ever get out of here alive I'll make it up to him, somehow. I'm shocked to find a smile flitting across my face and I find I'm looking forward to spending time with the annoying little alien I've just spent days trapped with. I'm **really **hoping this feeling is a side effect of whatever they shot into me. I know it isn't of course and I know I'm not really as surprised as I'm making out. I can't help but wonder if Jonas feels the same way. I mean, he is risking his life for me here, going through torture just to keep me safe. I shake my head knowing he'd probably do the same for Carter or Teal'c and I tell myself to stop being so selfish. What matters is getting out of here, not who Jonas is in love with. Crap…did I just think the 'L' word.

Oh Jonas.>> I think ruefully. You're not the only one going through torture here…>>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:Hmmm...what can I say? You lovely reviewers have put me in a writing mood of late! I've just sat and written a few chapters of this (instead of doing my GermanhomeworkXD). I just want to say thanks to all of you that review, I really look forward to reading them and they really help me feel more confident about my writing - plus they make me feel like writing more! Anyway, I'm sure you are all bored of this boring note so...enjoy some Jonas whumping!**

I lead Jonas through the twists and turns of our prison, not quite sure how I know the route. I'm not sure if Jonas knows where we are going or even where we are but he follows my directions as well as can be expected. His sobs have quietened and I can hear him trying to breathe with broken ribs but he seems to have found a pace he can sustain, for now at least.

When we reach the entrance I'm pleased to see the tremor has destroyed the door and we can walk right through. There don't seem to be any aliens about, well apart from Jonas and it seems we really have found our lucky break. I hear Jonas give a rasping sigh of relief and smile, looks like he's more coherent than I thought.

"Nearly there, Jonas." I assure, even though I know the Stargate is miles away. "You can make it."

I really don't think he can. Whatever drug they pumped me with is wearing off a little I can move my wrists and ankles and I assume his drug will start wearing off soon too. I just hope Jonas can keep going either until we reach the Stargate or until I can move again.

There don't seem to be any green things following us and I thank my lucky stars for that. Neither of us are in a position to fight right now and I don't think Jonas could outrun them. We're damn well overdue for a lucky break anyway I think bitterly. After all that's happened Jonas deserves more than a lucky break, he deserves a medal.

Actually I think to myself, that's not such a bad idea. It would help him feel more valued certainly and more part of the team. And maybe…maybe I might benefit from it a little too. A way of putting my past hatred behind me. A way of distinguish this Jonas, the REAL Jonas, from the cowardly Jonas, who I now know was never really there, I hated.

First things first O'Neill I chastise myself as I feel Jonas stumble and stop as he we see sunlight for the first time in…however long we were there. I don't know whether it was days of weeks but whatever the case it's nice to feel the warmth of the alien sun on my face and breath the fresh air.

"Jonas? Y'alright?" I ask, worried that now he's stopped moving he might struggle to get started again.

"I…uh…" I see him turn his head away from the glare of the Sun. "S'bright…hurts." His words are slurred but I understand what he's saying.

"I know…" I guess the sharp sunlight must be Hell when you're suffering the kind of headache Jonas must have at the minute. I want to tell him to give himself a minute to adjust but I don't think we can afford to stop for a minute. Not here, right next to the facility.

"I know it hurts, Jonas but you have to keep moving. Just until we find somewhere a bit less conspicuous." I hate to do this to him but I have to if we're going to make it out of this alive. If we're going to make it out…together.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay this is stupidly short I know and I'm sorry. I worte this whilst passing the time waiting for my exam so it's short and rubbish. Expect a better chapter soon.**

I don't have the greatest vantage point whilst hanging over Jonas' shoulders so I know I'm lucky to spot the cave only ten or so minutes into our journey.

"Jonas. Jonas, to your right…a cave." I can't keep the relief out of my voice. It seems we're on a role with our luck these days. It takes Jonas a few seconds too long to interpret my sentence and a few more seconds to actually look to his right which worries me but I'm prepared for it – it seems I've done nothing but worry about Jonas ever since this stupid mission went so wrong and I'm getting used to the feeling.

The cave is only a few metres away but Jonas barely manages to stagger to it before collapsing over the threshold, his breathing heavy and punctuated with whimpers.

I fall with him and landed hard on his back causing him to emit a choked cry. Luckily, I've gained enough mobility in my arms to push myself off his prone body before I do any more damage to his already battered ribs.

As I lie sprawled on my back, my face mere inches from his, I can tell he's finally passed out – not that I'm surprised. His breathing is more regular but his forehead is creased and he's moaning slightly in pain, I guess the painkiller in that cocktail of drugs they shot him up with is starting to wear off. Fortunately, it feels like my drug is too and I lay for a while clenching and unclenching my fists, bending my elbows, just enjoying the sensation of movement for a while.

After checking Jonas over, I'm pleased to see most of his wounds have stopped bleeding – that's about as much as I can hope for in our current state. I can now see in detail the wounds I barely noticed in our frantic escape from the prison. I peel back his eyelids to see his pupils are irregular and unfocused, not surprising considering his concussion. His back is laced with scars from the whipping they gave him but his front is a mass of purple bruises. Giving up on cataloguing any more of my team-mate's wounds, the sight becoming just a little too much for my already shaky emotional state, I settle for holding his relatively undamaged hand. It's just to give him comfort of course, not me. Not me. Not me. Hey, what do you know? Turns out after days of trying to lie to myself I'm still not any better at it.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Um...still waiting on that 'better chapter'...heh o.o;**

When I wake up from a sleep I didn't know I'd fallen into I'm pleased to feel that I can move relatively normally. My legs and arms feel like sausages and my head feels like it's about five times as big as normal but at least they all _move_.

Despite this I know we shouldn't stay here any longer than we have to. We don't have any food or water and Jonas…well I don't want to think about how much time Jonas has left. I just pray that it's more time than I need to get us to the Stargate. The thought of loosing Jonas soon spurs me on to get to my feet, all be it a little shakily. My feet feel like they have rugby balls strapped to the bottom of them and it's hard to distinguish from feeling alone where my foot ends and the ground begins.

I think it's at this point that I realise JUST how much Jonas really endured to get us out of that place. If it's so hard to walk on legs that feel like jelly, what must it have been like for him with a broken leg? It makes me sick just to think about it and I force myself to push it out of my mind. There'll be plenty of time for that if we reach Earth.

"When." I say aloud. "When we reach the Stargate." I clarify before turning and looking to Jonas' limp form. "I'll get us home, Jonas." I promise. "I WILL get us home." It's all just an attempt to make myself feel better but my commanding tone of voice snaps me back into Colonel-mode- only to change back when Jonas whimpers as I pick him up.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it hurts. It's okay – we're going home."

I don't know if he can hear me but he quietens anyway. The whimper was probably just an unconscious reflex, I'm hoping he's too out of it to feel any pain. God knows, he's suffered enough already.

As I start to step towards the entrance, it's a monumental effort to even pick my feet up, let alone take a step. I take a few and then have to stop for a few minutes. I remember Jonas doing the same thing – now I can sympathise with him a little – This is a damn site harder than he makes it look.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Well, here we go. It was fun guys and I hope you enjoyed Jack and Jonas' little adventure like I did. I'm sorry about the tiny chapters I gave you and the rubbish formatting but I hope I produced a story worthy enough of starring Jack and Jonas. Thanks for all your reviews - they helped me to write it and to finally post a FINISHED story on Well I'm sure (or I hope) you want to know what happens next so...bye guys, see ya around the fandom some time!**

My trek to the Stargate is a long one and something's starting to puzzle me. Like….how the Hell is it I know how to get the Stargate when we were unconscious when they took us? And, an Earthquake…surely if tremors were a regular thing on this planet those blasted green things would've compensated, right? Then again. I think bitterly, hearing Jonas whimper slightly, Maybe they were too busy torturing Kelownans.

I can't help but cast my eyes skyward as I think about this and I feel a small gust of wind blow about my head. And I can't help the sad smile coming to features as I mutter…

"Goddammit, Daniel." And as I feel the wind whip round my face again I can't help but chuckle ruefully, looking down at Jonas' limp form in my arms.

"Well, Jo, looks like ya got the Danny seal of approval – that's good enough for me."

And the thought that Daniel is up there somewhere looking out for Jonas and I spurs me to lift my dead weight of a leg again and take another painful step. Yeah, as you can probably gather, it's slow going. I don't think I'm travelling at a quarter of the speed Jonas was.

And as I think this I'm aware that Jonas hasn't made a sound for a while. It's worrying but I know there's nothing I can do to help him until we find somewhere else relatively hidden to rest for a while or until we reach the Stargate.

Luckily for the both of us I can see a clearing in the distance. Unluckily, it's…well…in the distance. I sigh and move forward a little more, acutely aware of Jonas' stillness. He's not moving or even making a sound and I find myself fighting back tears at the thought of him dying. Not now, not after all this, not after I've just realised how much I love him.

"Jonas." I whisper to him, the thought of his death spurring me to walk quicker towards that clearing. I know, I have to get to it. I have to treat these injuries better. I have to keep him alive – there's no other possible course of action I can consider.

"Stay with me, Jonas." I whisper to him. "I'm gonna get us out of here."

-.-.-

When we reach the clearing I am pleased to hear the sound of a stream running through it. I stumble over to it and then collapse to the grass. My body feels somewhat better now and I draw a little hope from that and yet I can't help but feel frustrated – if we could only wait a few more days I'm pretty sure my body would be back to normal, but Jonas doesn't have that time. I turn back to him and place my fingers on his neck, there's a pulse but it's weak and far too fast.

"Jonas?" I tap his face weakly and he moans softly. "Jonas, wake up." I hate to drag him into consciousness, back into the pain but I need him to drink something. "Come on."

I shake his shoulders lightly, momentarily forgetting about the broken arm and he screams in pain. The sound cuts through me but at least he's awake. He's shivering almost convulsively and doesn't seem aware of who I am or where he is, but as, I tear a strip off my shirt, soak it in the stream and then wring the water into his mouth he reacts – choking a little but swallowing the water.

I drape the damp cloth over his forehead, wincing at the heat radiating from him. I guess he's having a reaction to the drug or experiencing some kind of withdrawal but I know we need to get back to the SGC soon. I take a drink of water myself and use the cloth to wipe some of the blood off Jonas' pale face. It won't make a difference to his health but, hey, it's not an easy thing to see the man you love covered in blood you know. No…this way it doesn't look so bad…this way I can convince myself he'll be alright.

"You'll be alright, Jonas." I say out loud and he gives a soft moan of pain in response. The sound of his scream still echoes in my head and I wait until he passes out before lifting him up again although it's hard to tell due to his constant trembling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The final leg of the journey is painful for both me and Jonas who's symptoms are getting steadily worse the more we walk. I feel better for my rest and I can pick up the pace a little now but I still have no idea of how far we are away from the 'gate or how long Jonas has left but the slight breeze that blows around my head reminds me that Daniel is here. Maybe not in body but he's looking out for us, I just know it, and the thought gives me a little hope as the situation starts to look bleaker. And as I reach the crest of a steep hill I am blinded by the Sun reflecting off metal. And the initial annoyance I feel at the sudden headache inducing brightness is forgot almost immediately as my sluggish bainr makes the connection – light – reflection – metal…

"The 'gate, Jonas!" I say aloud, forgetting his current state of unconsciousness in my relief.

It's funny how when the goal you're trying to reach is actually in sight it can inspire you to move a hell of a lot faster towards it and almost fall over as I walk a little too faster than I should do down the slope of the hill. Only Jonas' weak moan of pain at my sudden movements and my current lack of coordination stops me from breaking into a full sprint.

It isn't until I've seated Jonas up against the DHD and my hand is hovering above it, ready to dial home that I realise one crushing detail.

"The GDO's…the bastards took our GDOs."

I almost sink to the floor at this, my body loosing strength as my hope and enthusiasm falls away from me. My head hurts like a bitch, worse than any hangover –and that's saying a lot and I'm physically and mentally exhausted. We can't just wait here until they send a rescue party – Jonas is dying.

Considering that fact, it's surprising that he manages to blurt out,

"Alpha site."

And I feel that hope rising again. Of course. God, why is it that half-dead and almost unconscious he can still think of a plan? I can feel myself growing dizzy as I punch in the address. We're going home. We're finally going home and Jonas, who I can now barely lift, is going to be alright. My knees are feeling so weak it's a miracle I even manage to walk the final steps to the event horizon -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I don't wake up until a day or so later but as soon as I do awaken I feel better than I have done in days and, I notice as I sit up, I can move again. My relief is doubled when I hear Teal'c's deep voice.  
"It would be advisable if you were to remain in a horizontal permission, O'Neill." His tone is stern as always but when I crack my eyes open he's smiling.

"I think you should listen to him, Sir." I turned my head a fraction at the sound of Carter's voice and I can't help the smile spreading across my face – so they weren't captured after all.

"And so would I." I can hear Doctor Fraiser's shoes against the infirmary floor as I close my eyes content to have my friends back around me.

"It's nice to have you back with us, Colonel." She smiles as I re-open my eyes but as I look up at the faces of my colleagues a sickening fear settles in my stomach. There's someone missing…

"Jonas!" It comes to me in a flash and I bolt upright – only to be pushed back down gently by Teal'c.

"Where is he?" I can see the lock of shock on my team mate's faces as they see the depth of my worry but for once I don't care. They seem to shocked to react but Doctor Fraiser just smiles a knowing smile and points me in the direction of the bed to my left. There I can see Jonas, bruised and unconscious but alive and the look in Janet's eyes tells me he's going to be alright…

I smile as I close my eyes and let my body relax… he's going to be much more than alright once we're out of this infirmary, I'm going to make sure of that.

**AAN: ;)**


End file.
